The Shower
by rockbandstar
Summary: After a hunting trip, Edward returns to find Bella in the shower. With thoughts of her consuming him he finally gives her what she wants.


**The Shower**

**A/N- so I have had major writers block on a story I am working on… but somehow that hasn't stopped me from coming up with one shot ideas… crazy how the mind works… Anyway let me know what you think!**

He came to her at night, covered in dirt and mud, a subtle build up of grime on his skin from hunting. He normally would have gone home and changed, at least rinsed off the subtle smell of earth, but not tonight. His thoughts had been consumed by her, almost unbearably so, and in his rush to see her again little else mattered.

He could hear the shower running down the hall, could imagine the flow of water as it streamed down her body. He shook his head trying to clear the impure thoughts, trying to be the gentleman he was raised to be. It didn't help.

He made his way down the hall, checking to make sure Charlie wasn't within earshot before opening the door and quietly closing it behind him. He wasn't sure what this feeling was that was overtaking him, his thoughts, but he couldn't fight it off.

He could see the shadow of her body through the curtain, head and hair under the spray of the water and he couldn't remove his eyes from the sight. He told himself silently to turn around and run, to leave the house but he couldn't force his legs to move.

He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself, to shut off the visions that were currently running rampant in his mind. The warmth of the water seemed to make her smell permeate the room even more and his head began to swim.

He couldn't do this, could he?

His hand trembled as he reached out and gently pulled the curtain back, the sound causing her to turn and look at him. Her head remained under the spray, and the water ran down her body in currents setting his soul on fire.

He could hear her breath catch in her chest, could hear the increase in her heart rate, and couldn't help but let out a small smile in triumph.

He ran his hand through his mussed hair, almost sheepishly, before reaching down and pulling off the dirt streaked shirt that covered his chest. He watched as her eyes traveled up and down his body finally making their way back up to meet his.

He couldn't mistake the desire he saw in them. He knew they most likely matched his own.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked softly, tenderly.

He looked at her for a moment in amazement that this beautiful girl loved and cared for him so much.

"I am." Edward replied as he reached down to undo the button on his jeans. He quickly undressed and stepped into the space behind her, holding his hands open in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around him gently, tenderly, and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Edward replied "you are my life."

He backed her up against the wall of the shower, amazed at how perfectly their bodies seemed to fit together. He tangled his hands in her hair as he kissed her, being careful with how much pressure he used.

As she snaked her tongue out and gently ran it across his lips, he felt a moan escape his mouth. Pressing her further into the wall he clenched his eyes tight as he heard her whimper.

"This is probably going to hurt." Edward stated softly.

"I know, but I trust you." Bella replied running her hand up the smooth pane of his back.

He lifted her slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist gently pressing himself even further against her. Feeling her wrap her hands around his neck he steadied himself for a moment.

He trailed his hand down to her breast, tormenting them first with his fingers and then with his lips and tongue. She tugged on the ends of his hair causing a pleasure to shoot through his body and a groan to escape his lips.

He could tell she was getting frustrated with the pace as she bucked against him and let out a gentle "please."

His mouth left hers and gently licked a trail to her neck; leaving his face there he gently pressed against her and slowly entered her. He moved into her slowly, doing his best not to hurt her any more than he had to.

Meeting her barrier he let out a sigh as he looked down into her eyes. She nodded at his silent question and he quickly pushed his way through, stilling when he was all the way inside. He could smell the scent of her blood, could feel the haze slowly clouding his mind, his control wavering. Forcing himself to focus on her it was then that he noticed she was crying, pushing his bloodlust away. Her tears were mingling with the water streaming down her face and he leaned up and kissed each of them away. After what seemed like forever, she started to move her hips signifying that she wanted him to continue.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as carefully, the pace almost excruciating slow. She latched onto his back pulling him closer before her hands rose and grabbed his face bringing his lips to hers.

He watched her as he continued to thrust into her, trailing kisses along her face and neck. He leaned down and kissed the place where her heart was beating frantically and found that he was overcome by emotion.

"Bella," he said huskily almost pleadingly.

She opened her eyes then, meeting his, and the feeling in the space intensified. He grabbed her hands and tangled them with hers before pressing his forehead against hers. He watched as the emotions fluttered over her face, enamored by each flicker.

"I love you." She cried her eyes on his as she fell over the edge.

"And I you." He called falling just after her.

Her body collapsed into his and he tightened the hold of his arms so that she wouldn't fall. He could feel the water still running and reaching behind her to shut it off placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. His breathing felt labored and he took a moment to compose himself.

He loosened his hold and she slid down his body, her hands releasing him in the process. He bent his head down placing a gentle kiss on her head and then her nose, softly nuzzling her cheek.

She murmured something he couldn't quite understand and she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Let's get you to bed, love." He replied gently wrapping a towel around her and helping her step out of the shower.

"Alright." She replied softly.


End file.
